Various elements that emit white light such as a white light-emitting organic electro-luminescence (EL) or a white light emitting diode (LED) have been proposed as a light source of a monitor or the like, or a light source for lighting.
In those white light-emitting elements, deviations may occur between the colors of light beams emitted from different elements, or deviations in color of emitted light may occur due to changes in the elements over time. Therefore, when the element is used as a light source for a monitor or a lighting, color unevenness in emitted light, rotation of hue or the like occurs due to the element.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a white light-emitting device capable of correcting deviations in chromaticity.